


There Were Angels Dining

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My latest work, finished 20 May:</p><p>Eight and Grace take Daisy out for her 16th. The day starts at Sainsbury's, where the Doctor attacks Grace and a "tornado" lays waste to the main sales floor and animals loot the place, some delicious tomato/teriyaki/ravioli soup, then things move on to the Ritz where there's a jelly baby-crazed doorman, a special guest singer, a most unusual way to get someone back to work and finishes up in Berkeley Square - where the Doctor terrorises the ghost of No. 50. All in all, a VERY memorable birthday! Oh, and they play the "Alphabet Game" in the fruit and vegetable department at Sainsbury's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Were Angels Dining

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly two years ago, I got this idea for a little vignette - about 500 words or so, about Daisy and Eight having Tea at the Ritz. I just wanted a little Ritz/BSQ story to read when I didn't have time to read my longer ones. RL barged in with all sorts of strange interferences and next thing I know - I get this thing rivaling War and Peace. I read many years ago, that stories often write themselves and frequently finish up vastly different to the original intent of the author. This one took my original intent and seriously ran away with it! I'm glad it did. I love the result.

"Doctor, I'm scared." Daisy looked fretfully up at the Doctor as they stood at the entrance to the Palm Court at the Ritz. Daisy had never been to such an elegant restaurant and the Doctor had decided it was high time that little mistake was suitably corrected. So, in honour of Daisy's 16th birthday, he and Grace were taking her to Tea at the RitzLondon. They all looked magnificent. Daisy was wearing a ecru brocade, continental-length dress with an empire waist, "swing skirt", 3/4 length gathered sleeves, a scoop neckline and a royal blue velvet sash was tied in a front bow round the high waist of the dress. The light blue crocheted shawl she had worn to the Ritz, now rested in one of the Doctor's pan-dimensional pockets. She also wore simple ecru velvet slip-ons with one-inch heels and had her hair in her favourite single-braid-round-her-head style, decorated with blue Swarovski jewelled clips. She had light make-up on and wore a light cologne. And, lastly, she carried a small light blue embroidered satin clutch bag. She looked charming.

The Doctor looked more handsome even than usual. His beautiful shoulder-length chestnut curls shone and his and Grace's ensembles coordinated with Daisy's to perfection. He wore a royal blue velvet frock coat, a white linen wing-collared shirt, ecru silk cravat, light blue brocade waistcoat, ecru linen trousers with light blue braces and royal blue socks with black shoes. He smelled very lightly of sandalwood. Grace was wearing a lovely continental-length "tea frock" from the TARDIS wardrobe. It had a light blue satin strapless underdress with a gathered waist and a ecru lace overdress with a v-neck and 3/4 gathered sleeves. She wore a wide royal blue stretch belt with a silver buckle. Grace had also worn a crocheted shawl, like Daisy's, though in royal blue and it now rested in the Doctor's pocket as well. Her light blue shoes matched Daisy's in style, though Grace's had somewhat higher heels. She wore a pretty flowery cologne and carried a light blue satin clutch bag. They made a very glamourous trio as they waited to be seated for the 5:30pm sitting. The Doctor told her, "Don't worry, Daisy. You'll do just fine. There's nothing to be frightened of. Your manners are impeccable. You'll have a wonderful time!" He smiled at her. Grace added, smiling, "The Doctor's quite right. It's actually very easy and fun as well! You'll be fine! Just relax and go with the flow." Daisy gave them a small smile back, just as the Maitre'd came to seat them. They were led to a table right next to the famous nymph...

Daisy couldn't take her eyes off the nymph. She coloured slightly, but she was too polite to say anything. Still, the Doctor knew what she was thinking. He chuckled softly. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Daisy absentmindedly nodded, but still couldn't say anything. The Doctor chuckled again. "I'll tell you her story - and that of the statue in Berkeley Square, when we get back to the TARDIS. All right?" He smiled. Daisy just nodded again. At that moment, their Tea arrived and Daisy's attention was drawn towards the amazing assortment of food - and the teddy bear, whose name turned out to be 'Arlington' - the waiter presented to her. She looked at the Doctor who smiled and nodded. "Thank you!" She breathed to the Doctor and the waiter. "He's adorable! Thank you!" She said again, eyes shining. For the rest of their Tea, Arlington rested on a couple of cushions on the chair next to Daisy's...

********

Daisy and the Doctor were in Sainsbury's. He wanted to show Daisy just how much fun grocery shopping could be. So far, the Doctor had perused every exotic fruit and vegetable he could find - and had bought at least a kilo's worth of each. Next he insisted they make a bee-line for the cereal aisle, but immediately changed his mind when he was assailed by the smells of several items being sampled. He took off for the nearest one. Giggling, Daisy followed, realising lunch would be early today...

She wasn't wrong. The samples on offer pretty much constituted a full meal! And by the time the Doctor had charmed his way into getting seconds for each of them, Daisy was thoroughly stuffed! The things they tried were incredible and the sample sizes were surprisingly generous.

The samples may have taken the place of lunch, but it was a lunch "back to front". The first item they encountered was a scrumptious Darjeeling cake. The Doctor had made Earl Grey cake for Daisy on numerous occasions - and she loved it, but this was the first time either of them had had Darjeeling cake. They bought several of them. They also bought several tubs of the dark chocolate/pineapple ice cream that accompanied the cake. That was beyond scrumptious! But the tomato/teriyaki ravioli soup was a bit TOO unusual for Daisy...

********

The filling for the ravioli appeared to have escaped from spring rolls. And it had tofu, teriyaki sauce, wild rice and cashew nuts in addition to traditional spring roll ingredients! All in a rich tomato broth seasoned with dill, lemon and rosemary! Daisy didn't DISLIKE it at all, but it wasn't going to go down in history as her favourite food, either! The Doctor however, loved it! As far as Daisy had seen so far, the only food he DIDN'T like was Brussels Sprouts! Daisy agreed with him on that one. The Doctor still bought several packs of the soup, but promised Daisy she wouldn't have to eat anymore of it, if she didn't want. Daisy breathed a sigh of relief.

Some unusual crackers were next on the sample menu. They were quite good. Unusual as well - but NOT as unusual as the soup. The crackers were made of amaranth and potato flour and mizithra cheese. Several packs of these were also purchased. Daisy wondered if they'd have enough.

Lastly, they rounded off their improvised lunch with some delicious bilberry/apple tea. The Doctor charmed his way into getting THIRDS of this for both himself and Daisy! Their trolley was nearly filled and they had more or less just started their shopping trip! After they'd paid for their first round, off-loaded the things in the TARDIS, had several slices of the Darjeeling cake and several cups of the bilberry/apple tea, they resumed their shopping at Sainsbury's.

Daisy just couldn't believe her eyes. She spent most of her time gazing and speechless. She never even noticed when they got to the cereal aisle, the Doctor had been heading for, before he'd been sidetracked by the samples. The Doctor was doing the maze on the back of a cinnamon flavoured oat cereal packet, when Daisy jogged his velvet sleeve.

"Doctor," she pointed, "isn't that the lady you told me of...the one who helped you fix your clock or something?"

The Doctor looked over to the end of the cereal aisle and his jaw dropped in astonishment. "GRACE????"He breathed, tossing the cereal packet into their trolley and racing down the aisle, arms wide and sporting his trademark 1000-watt grin. Daisy followed, pushing the trolley.

********

Dr Grace Holloway never knew what hit her. There she was in Sainsbury's, just minding her own business, comparing sodium counts on a couple of cereal packets, when she was attacked by an assailant with a major talent for bear hugging. Not what she could EVER have expected on her holiday in London! Before she could say ANYTHING, her attacker had planted an enthusiastic kiss on her lips. She noted the distinct taste of tea...

"DOCTOR????" Grace exclaimed, when she could finally breathe. Daisy giggled in the background. Grace also found herself laughing uncontrollably.

"Hello, Grace." The Doctor smiled, then leant back and looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Hello, Doctor." She smiled back, then replied, "Sorry, but it's just the thought of running into you, of all people, in a supermarket! I just can't shake the idea that the TARDIS can somehow magically supply everything you need." She calmed down, slightly. "I know it's silly, but she seems to be able to do just about everything else! A few groceries should be a piece of cake for the TARDIS!"

The Doctor burst out laughing and was just about to say something, when Daisy spoke up. "I remember the non-alcoholic wine we had to have delivered - to a different address! What was it, you called it, Doctor? An accommodation address, right? Anyway, that was something the TARDIS didn't already have."

Grace raised her eyebrows and the Doctor looked at Daisy, who had been resting her head against her left hand, with her elbow and other arm resting on the trolley handle, just watching the show. He smiled, "Yes, that's right, Daisy." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I've never found out why it took me so long to stock up on non-alcoholic wine." Suddenly, he realised something. "Oh, Good Heavens, where are my manners? Grace, this is my friend, Daisy - Daisy Norwood! Daisy, this is my very dear friend, Grace - Dr Grace Holloway." Greetings were exchanged between the two ladies, then the Doctor enquired, "By the way, Grace, what brings you to London? And to a supermarket?" He grinned.

"Just a normal, ordinary holiday in London, Doctor." Grace replied. "I just thought I'd try renting an apartment, instead of staying in a hotel. So, that's why *I'm* in Sainsbury's. And you?"

"I wanted to show Daisy just how much fun a supermarket can be."

Grace smiled at Daisy. "And has he?"

"Yeah, he has." Daisy giggled. "So far, we've had a free lunch with all sorts of samples, and he's done all the puzzles and games and stuff on the backs of DOZENS of cereal packets, and we've played the "Alphabet Game"."

"The what?" Grace enquired with a raised eyebrow.

The Doctor answered her. "It's quite fun. You try find a food or drink item - preferably, one you HAVEN'T tried before - for every letter of the alphabet. Then you buy everything you've found and try them all! It's quite fun!" He grinned.

Daisy added, giggling. "We found nearly everything in the fruit and vegetable department!"

"Really?" Grace remarked.

"Yes, really!" The Doctor grinned back. "We were headed for the bakery department next. Care to join us, Grace?"

"Of course! I've just GOT to see how you manage the Alphabet game in the bakery department!" So all three made for bakery. On the way, Grace whispered to the Doctor, asking why Daisy wasn't familiar with supermarkets. He whispered back that he'd explain later. Then, on the way to bakery, all three discussed the contents of both trolleys...

At one point, Grace enquired about the little crocheted teddy Daisy had propped up in the child seat of her trolley.

"This is Rainy." Daisy said proudly. "I made her as a travel-sized version of a larger teddy called, "Rainstar Shimmer", I have back in my room in the TARDIS. That one is much too big to bring with me when we go out, so I did this little one." Daisy smiled somewhat sheepishly. "I like having a teddy with me."

Grace smiled back. "You MADE her? You did a lovely job. Where did you get such pretty pastel yarn?"

"Thank you! It's actually white wool I sprinkled with pastel coloured dyes, to get that 'muted cloud' effect."

"Clever!" Grace replied, very impressed. "And this one is a replica of your larger teddy, right?"

"Yes, except the big one is in regular teddy plush."

"And you made both of them??"

"Ah, yes." Daisy smiled modestly.

"You really ARE talented! I'd love to meet Rainstar, later."

"Thank you! That would be lovely!" Daisy turned to the Doctor, who'd been listening to the exchange, completely fascinated.

"Of course!" He said to Daisy. "Grace is always welcome in the TARDIS."

"Aww, Doctor!" Grace laughed. "Thank you!"

The Doctor grinned. "You're most welcome!" Daisy giggled and they spent several minutes chatting about the several dozen cereal packets the Doctor had in his trolley and whether or not he'd done all the puzzles correctly...

********

The Doctor had just insisted on giving Grace a taste from a packet of sweet and sour trail mix he had in his trolley and Grace had mildly ticked him off for opening something before paying for it and he had "Tsked Tsked" her and she had given in and tried the mix and liked it, when they all heard the most unbelievable scream coming from the front of the store.

The scream sounded more "startled" than painful, but it still needed investigating. The Doctor, Grace and Daisy abandoned the bakery department and took their trolleys towards the front of the store instead.

********

Dylan Waterman, stock boy, gaped through the outer window to Sainsbury's, then gave a strangled cry. He ran, screaming "MARISSA????", through any and all obstacles in his way - leaving extensive chaos in his wake, clear out of Sainsbury's, towards a young woman on the other side of the road.

********

The manager of Sainsbury's was in her office practising a particularly complicated yoga position, when she heard a loud scream, followed moments later by assorted crashes and many more screams. "What in Heaven's name?" She disentangled herself and went to investigate...

********

Penelope Boxwood arrived on to the sales floor and immediately a strangled cry escaped her. A tornado had seemingly had its wicked way with her store...

The front doors appeared to have been jammed open and were stuck, allowing every sort of animal in creation access to the store. The menagerie were having a field day eating everything they could find and, unfortunately, indulging in a number of "accidents". Displays had tumbled over, trolleys had been knocked over, people were sprawled everywhere - some with minor injuries. The language that came out of their mouths - and indeed, Ms Boxwood's as well, would have made Billingsgate Fish Market seem like a Sunday School class! Ms Boxwood was just picking her way through the bombsite and apologising to everyone, when the miscreant arrived in the entrance...

********

Dylan arrived back at work with Marissa on his arm. He took one look at the wreckage he'd caused, grimaced and quietly muttered, "Ah." Dozens of people were glaring at him, some quite dangerously. Someone shouted, "He's the one!". Ms Boxwood joined in on the glaring.

Dylan knew what he had to say and what he had to do. He gulped and said, "I'm am SO sorry, everyone! I...I... just freaked when I saw Marissa! You see, Marissa's an old girlfriend of mine. We got separated when her family moved away and then I heard she'd died in a car accident. Seems the reports had mixed up the names and she was really just a witness. As I said, I just freaked when I saw her again. I'm really sorry! I'll pay for any and all damages."

"And just HOW will you do THAT, Mr Waterman?" Ms Boxwood enquired, with a raised eyebrow.

Dylan lowered his eyes and muttered, "I've been saving up money for about ten years now. I'd planned to take a world cruise for my 21st. I've got around 10,000 pounds. If that's not enough, the rest can come out of my wages - that is, if I still have a job. And, of course, I'll clear everything up." He turned to Marissa. "I'm sorry, Marissa, but I won't be able to take you out to dinner. Maybe, we could just take a walk in the park and catch up that way, all right?"

Marissa Lanibeck was still somewhat in shock and just nodded. Her mind had gone in at least a dozen directions. She couldn't believe the mess Dylan had caused and it was all because of her. When she could finally speak, she insisted on helping him clear up AND she also insisted on helping to pay for the damages. "After all, it was because of me that all this happened." Dylan started to protest, but she forestalled him. "No, I insist! It's only right." And suiting actions to words, she started shooing a few animals out the door.

********

The Doctor, Grace and Daisy had arrived just before Penelope Boxwood and were quite surprised to find that one young man could cause so much damage, but very impressed with his knowledge of his responsibilities in the circumstances. They were also impressed with Marissa's behaviour as well. The Doctor got the crowd's attention.

"I think we could ALL pitch in and help them clear up. They are clearly two very responsible young people and their willingness to own up and make amends deserves credit. I think we should all forgive them both. After all, how would you react if you were in young Mr Waterman's place? Hmm?"

The Doctor got through and soon, all or nearly all, of the customers were helping to clear up. The few with minor injuries were quickly treated at first aid and released. Dylan and Ms Boxwood had a private chat which resulted in Dylan keeping his job and, when all was said and done, the cost of damages would only take a small fraction of his cruise money, especially, with Marissa's help. Dylan and Marissa were both quite relieved. Dylan was able to fix the door to Sainsbury's himself.

**********

After that, things pretty much got back to business. Of course, people talked amongst themselves about the incident and Dylan was in for a bit of wigging here and there, but most people were quite forgiving and gave him and Marissa words of encouragement as they passed. As the Doctor passed the pair, he smiled and, laying a hand on Dylan's shoulder, said kindly, "Well done, both of you! You're both an excellent example of how we all should deal with our mistakes. Good luck to both of you!" Grace and Daisy smiled at them as well. Dylan and Marissa said their thanks for the kind words and got back to clearing up.

The Doctor, Grace and Daisy went back to their shopping and back to the bakery department and where the Doctor collected a large white box, which he refused to say anything about! As they were leaving Sainsbury's, Daisy remarked:

"Whew! I'm NEVER going to forget THIS birthday! It's already been incredible!"

Grace raised an eyebrow. "It's your birthday, Daisy?"

"Ah, yes. My sixteenth."

The Doctor added, "I guess with all the excitement, I forgot to mention it."

Grace smiled. "Well, then, Happy Birthday, Daisy!" Then she added, "Any plans?"

"Yes, indeed!" The Doctor replied. "I'm taking Daisy to Tea at the Ritz! We're booked for the 5:30 sitting. Which reminds me. Grace, would you care to join us? I'm sure there's time to add you to our table."

"Oh, yes! Please come, Dr Holloway! Please?" Daisy asked excitedly.

Grace considered. "Yes, of course, I'll come! Oh, and, please, it's Grace, all right?"

"Sorry...Grace. And, thank you for coming!" Daisy smiled.

"No problem!" Then Grace smiled at the Doctor. "Tea at the Ritz, eh? That brings back memories, doesn't it, Doctor?"

"Yes, it does. Some very good memories." He smiled back. Daisy looked puzzled. The Doctor smiled at her and said, "Explain later, Daisy!". Daisy raised an eyebrow. The Doctor and Grace laughed and they first made their way to Grace's rented flat to help her off-load, before heading back for the TARDIS - this time, hidden in an alley.

********

Once there, they made straight for Grace's kitchen and started unpacking her purchases. As they were helping Grace to unpack and put her things away, the Doctor told Daisy about Grace and their previous trip to Berkeley Square. When he finished, Daisy looked astonished - and distinctly "gooey-eyed".

"Wow!" She exclaimed, still gooey-eyed, "That is SO romantic!" She sighed. "I envy you both! Even the unpleasant bits seem romantic! Like an old movie from back then! Cool!"

The Doctor and Grace laughed. Grace murmured aside to the Doctor, "You've got a born romantic there, Doctor! If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was your daughter! You're definitely two of a kind!"

The Doctor laughed, then looked at Grace and quietly said, rather wistfully, "I wish she was!" He collected himself and they continued unpacking the groceries. Grace offered some refreshment, but, in the end, they opted to wait till they got back to the TARDIS. Grace thought the Darjeeling cake and bilberry/apple tea sounded much better than her more conventional offerings. So they headed back for the TARDIS...

********

Once in the TARDIS and after Grace had said that it actually felt good being back and had commented on how the TARDIS looked virtually the same and the Doctor had replied that if it wasn't broken, it didn't need fixing and Grace had rolled her eyes and they all three had laughed, they finally arrived in the kitchen. Then Daisy, after helping unpack a few bags, said she should start looking for something to wear to the Ritz and left for the wardrobe room.

The Doctor - beginning to unload a bag containing lasagna noodles, sourdough bread, jelly tots, bananas, tea, milk, shortbread, custard creams and chocolate - smiled at Grace. "She was being partially discreet. It's a little easier for her not to be around whenever I explain her history to someone. It's not a happy story and she doesn't need to hear it over and over again."

Grace already looked concerned and by the time the Doctor had finished, Grace was almost in tears. "Oh, the poor thing! That's horrible!" Grace's eyes were definitely getting moist. "I'm so glad and relieved you were there to help her! Doctor, you've done wonders! I would never have known - or even guessed, she'd lived like that, if you hadn't told me. Has she made a complete recovery or does she still have problems?"

"I would say, very nearly complete. But I rather doubt anyone could ever completely recover from a situation such as that. Still, I'm proud of her. She's turning into a charming young woman - with a wicked sense of humour!"

"Oh?" Grace enquired.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor chuckled. "You should have been here last Valentine's Day!" And he related how Daisy and the TARDIS had given the Doctor a Valentine's Day he'd NEVER forget! After he'd finished, Grace had tears in her eyes again, but that was because she was laughing so hard, she couldn't stop!

"A PINK time rotor?? A floor-sized TWISTER mat?? Singing and dancing model trains?? Giant kissing hearts materialising out of thin air??" Grace was roaring with laughter. "Doctor, you're kidding? Right?"

"No, all real! Including all the pink food!"

"Ye Gods!" Grace looked at the Doctor. "And how long was it before you could cope with anything heart-shaped?"

"Oh, I'd say, in about six months' time! Actually, it was quite fun. Crazy, but fun." Daisy came back into the kitchen, just after the Doctor had placed the mysterious white bakery box on top of a cupboard - alongside another mysterious box...

********

Daisy, her arms full of dresses, looked distinctly dismayed. "I can't decide. These are all so beautiful!" Her eyes looked to the Doctor and Grace for help. "Which would be best for the Ritz?"

Grace relieved Daisy of a few of the choices and inspected them. "Hmm. This one's darling. And this one looks lovely with your eyes. And this one...Oh, dear!" Grace smiled. "You HAVE got a problem! I can't decide, either! They're all perfect for the Ritz! Doctor?" Grace echoed Daisy's plea for help.

"I'm afraid I must apologise." He grinned at them as he retrieved a box from beside the bakery box he'd put atop the cupboard. "I, ah, can only add to the dilemma, I'm afraid. Sorry." Grinning, he passed the box to Daisy. "Happy Birthday, Daisy!"

Daisy opened the box to find a beautiful ecru brocade satin dress with a royal blue velvet sash. It was perfect for Tea at the Ritz. Her eyes were like saucers as she breathed, "THANK YOU, DOCTOR! This is beautiful! Oh, this is the one! Thank you, Doctor!" She brushed his cheek with a grateful kiss and gave him a hug. Grace looked on, smiling.

"That is lovely, Daisy! Perfect!" Grace smiled.

The Doctor added, "You're very welcome, Daisy, my dear! I'm glad you like it! Of course..." he continued, "you don't HAVE to wear it tonight! One of the other ones would do just fine!"

"Oh, Doctor! Of course, I want to wear THIS one! It's the most beautiful!" Daisy laughed. "Now, what will the pair of you be wearing?"...

********

Minutes later, the Doctor, Grace and Daisy had descended on the TARDIS wardrobe and were all soon lost in amongst the endless rails of clothes. But with the TARDIS's help, it wasn't long before the Doctor and Grace had found equally marvellous attire and accessories and Daisy had also found her own perfect accessories. They took off for their rooms - Grace sharing Daisy's for the occasion, laid their finery on beds and then met outside in the corridor for a cup of tea. Then the Doctor took out his watch and muttered, "Oh, dear." Grace and Daisy looked at him in concern. He replied, "Seems we won't have time for tea here and still have time to get ready for the Ritz. We were in the wardrobe longer than we thought, it seems. We've only got a spare twenty minutes - give or take."

Grace smiled. "Oh well, that would be just enough time to meet Rainstar Shimmer, don't you think, Daisy?"

Daisy giggled. "Yeah, we could manage that." All three then went to say hello to a very special teddy...

********

The doorman to the Ritz felt his eyebrows immediately shoot up at the sight coming up the road towards the Ritz. Oh, it wasn't the Edwardian roadster - he thought that looked rather fine, nor was it the fact of the gentleman driving wearing a velvet frock coat and cravat - after all, that still fitted the Ritz's requirement that gentlemen wear coats and ties in the public areas, so that was all right. What actually mildly surprised the doorman was that it was evening and in April and the top of the car was down and none of the three occupants were dressed all that warmly! The gentleman's frock coat was borderline for the weather, but the two ladies! Each of them were wearing only shawls - crocheted shawls! The doorman found himself so busy wondering if they were warm enough, he nearly forgot to perform his doorman duties!

He was brought back to reality when the gentleman gestured him over and, holding out an old-fashioned camera, asked the doorman if he would be so kind as to take a photograph of the three! The doorman was most happy to oblige. It was a charming picture - the gentleman and lady in the front seat and the young lady - probably their daughter, in the back. She'd leaned forwards and was resting her crossed arms on the back of the front seat. When the photo had been taken and the people had disembarked, in addition to thank yous from all three, the gentleman presented a large white bag of JELLY BABIES to the astonished doorman and invited him to "Enjoy!"! The three had disappeared inside before the doorman had had a chance to say his own thank you. He laughed, thinking he could still be surprised by what happened at the Ritz! He tried one of the jelly babies - green, as that was his favourite. "KIWI??" He muttered in surprise. He looked in the bag and extracted a light brown one. "DARJEELING??" This was getting interesting. He chose a dark brown one. "DARK CHOCOLATE??" By the time the next guests had arrived ten minutes later, he'd scarfed the entire bag.

********

The Doctor, Grace and Daisy had just set foot in the entrance to the Palm Court, when Grace excused herself. Unseen by Daisy, who was lost in the view, Grace winked at the Doctor. He smiled and nodded. Grace took off for the gift shop. She knew just what she wanted to get Daisy. She was back shortly and slipped something to the Doctor, who, in turn, slipped the gift into a pocket of his frock coat and smiled. Daisy never knew a thing. She couldn't take her eyes off the Palm Court restaurant. She was simultaneously amazed and intimidated by it all...

********

"Doctor, I'm scared." Daisy looked fretfully up at the Doctor as they stood at the entrance. The Doctor told her, "Don't worry, Daisy. You'll do just fine. There's nothing to be frightened of. Your manners are impeccable. You'll have a wonderful time!" He smiled at her. Grace added, smiling, "The Doctor's quite right. It's actually very easy and fun as well! You'll be fine! Just relax and go with the flow." Daisy gave them a small smile back, just as the Maitre'd came to seat them. They were led to a table right next to the famous nymph...

********

Daisy was staring at the nymph again and the Doctor took the opportunity to slip the gift back to Grace. She nodded her thanks and softly said, "Daisy?" Daisy turned round to see Grace holding out a small square box done in Ritz wrapping. "Happy Birthday, Daisy!" Grace smiled.

"Thank you, Grace! That's very kind of you. Thank you!" Daisy opened the box to find a beautiful Ritz candle. It smelled heavenly. "Oh, it's so pretty! Thank you!" Daisy said a third thank you and surprised both Grace and the Doctor when she leant over and gave Grace a hug and a thank you kiss on the cheek! Then Daisy did the same to the Doctor! "Thank you, both, so much!" She said, eyes shining. The candle then took its place on the table in front of Arlington - who did an excellent job of minding it during their Tea.

**********

Daisy's manners were indeed impeccable. Even her grimace and slight flinch when she encountered the tanginess of the watercress sandwiches was quite discreet. Thoughtfully considering the taste, she decided that if she ate in very small bites, she did like watercress. But she positively LOVED the different cakes and biscuits - especially, the lemon rich tea biscuits. For Daisy, they had just the right amount of tartness and sweetness. She even asked if the Doctor could buy some to take home. He laughed and said he'd check before they left.

********

The three of them talked about several things in addition to the food. At one point, Grace asked Daisy what some of her favourite adventures had been so far, since she'd been travelling with the Doctor.

"Oh, that's easy! Last Christmas! We went to the North Pole and met Santa, then to 4th century Myra where we saw the start of Father Christmas and the best bit of all - we went back and saw Baby Jesus the night He was born!"

"Goodness!" Grace exclaimed, amazed. Daisy and Grace both wisely stayed away from the more unpleasant bits of the adventure. "You actually saw newborn Baby Jesus???? Now THAT'S a memory to cherish!"

"I know! Nothing could top THAT! We were on a hill a bit away from the stable and were using these incredible hooded cloaks the Doctor had. They had a heads-up display built into them. It was amazing. You could see way far away."

The Doctor interjected, "I asked Daisy if she'd care to visit the Child, but she was afraid she'd make a mistake somehow and said seeing everything from the hill was more than enough." He smiled at Daisy.

"Aww, that was very thoughtful of you, Daisy!" Grace replied, smiling. "But it must have tough to forgo THAT offer!"

"Yes, it was. But I thought it was the right thing to do." The Doctor and Grace were about to agree, when their waiter came over and whispered to the Doctor,

"When would you like us to bring out the cake, Sir?"...

The Doctor whispered back, very softly. "I think in about an hour, please - give the Tea time to settle and after a bit of dancing."

The waiter whispered back, "Very good, Sir. As you wish."

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you!"

"No problem, Sir!" Then their waiter withdrew and the Doctor went back to listening to Daisy recounting her adventures at Christmas...

"...I think 'Wortcliff' is just the cutest name for a ferret EVER! It just fitted him so perfectly!" She was saying to Grace. "And I got a fabulous bear hug from BOTH Santa and Mrs Claus! And when Mrs. Claus BEAR HUGGED the Doctor...that was SO cool..."

"Goodness!" Grace laughed. "I think I'm jealous...envious...whatever. I always get those two mixed up. Anyway, I've only had the "pleasure" of the Doctor's bear hugs," Here Grace looked at the Doctor, a playful gleam in her eye, then continued, "and all I could think was, 'I want to BREATHE!' - even though I loved it." The Doctor blushed and Grace teased, "About time the tables were turned!" She looked back to Daisy, "So who's the best hugger?"

Daisy looked thoughtful. "Mmmm, I don't know. Santa and Mrs Claus are like being squished into big soft pillows - which is nice, but the Doctor can get both his arms completely round you and it's like being in a safe and lovely cocoon. I can't decide." Daisy giggled.

The Doctor listened to the exchange, not entirely sure what to make of it, but still found Grace and Daisy's conversation amusing. He was saved from further "girl talk", when the music changed to "Blue Danube". He stood and held his hand out to Daisy, "Daisy, my dear, would you care to dance?"

"Ah, yes, please!" She looked at Grace. "Will you be all right?"

Grace laughed. "Of course, I will. You enjoy yourself. Don't worry. I'll have the next dance. Now scoot!" Daisy giggled and took the Doctor's hand and they started towards the dance floor. But a few steps later, Daisy came back to the table. She took Rainy out of her evening bag and placed her in Arlington's lap, saying, "Just in case some nice gentleman asks you to dance, Grace. This way, Arlington won't be lonely." Daisy smiled, as she slung the bag's chain back over her shoulder. The Doctor smiled indulgently. Grace chuckled and nodded, indulgently, "Good thinking." She marvelled to herself just where a young person's mind went and found this particular example rather charming and sweet.

She watched the Doctor and Daisy dance. The Doctor had certainly taught Daisy well. Grace looked forward to her own chance to dance with the Doctor again. He was an excellent dancer. Little did she - or Daisy, realise just WHO would give Grace that chance...

********

Grace had been calmly sipping her tea and watching the Doctor and Daisy dance, feeling quite peaceful. She was convinced the Doctor had made some sort of arrangement with the Ritz, because Daisy and he were dancing to a surprising number of tunes from Grace's trip with him in 1942. They were dancing to "The Nearness of You" - "Ah, that brings back memories", Grace thought - , when she caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of her eye. He looked familiar. "No, it can't be, can it?" She thought to herself. "No law says he COULDN'T be here..." But surely, if he WAS here, wouldn't there have been some notice or something? She hadn't seen anything. Of course, she'd been so focused on getting Daisy's present that she hadn't paid much attention to anything else. Grace was still contemplating the situation, when Daisy and the Doctor came back to the table to take a break and have a cup of tea.

The Doctor smiled. "Thought we'd rest and just listen to tonight's guest singer for a bit."

"A guest singer?" Daisy enquired. "Who?" She added, getting excited.

"Yes, who is it?" Grace added. "I didn't see any posters or anything. But then, I was too anxious to get Daisy her present to notice anything!" Grace laughed.

The Doctor laughed, himself. He'd definitely been successful, then, in hiding the identity of the guest singer. He was somewhat surprised to find he had been so successful, but he was relieved. He had wanted the singer to be a complete surprise. "You'll see!" He looked towards the performance area. "Ah, it's time!" He said. Grace and Daisy also turned and their jaws dropped when the man was introduced and came into the room. Their mouths were still open, when he began to sing...

"Have I told you lately, that I love you..."

********

Daisy, completely saucer-eyed, looked over to the Doctor and breathed softly, "Doctor, is that...?"

"Yes, Daisy, that's Rod Stewart!" The Doctor smiled. Daisy was mesmerised and gave a whole new meaning to "gooey-eyed". Grace, pretty gooey-eyed herself, leant over and whispered to the Doctor, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Not until I saw the poster in Reception. And, I confess, I did try to steer you both away from it. I wanted to completely surprise both of you - especially, Daisy."

"Oh, you did THAT, for sure!" Grace laughed, looking over to Daisy - who seemed to have forgot everything, but the legend now singing, "'s Wonderful". "But, I must confess, I'm not as surprised as I might have been."

"Oh?" The Doctor responded, "Why's that?"

"Well, while you and Daisy were dancing, I caught a glimpse of someone walking amongst the tables. I thought I was seeing things, but then I just assumed that if I wasn't, he was just here for Tea like anybody else." She smiled. "Obviously, we were in for an even better treat!"

"Yes, a very special extra surprise." agreed the Doctor. Then he and Grace joined Daisy in her appreciation of a legend...

********

Rod went through a number of pieces - old, new, romantic and rock. It seemed the whole of the Ritz was listening. Many people - including the Doctor, Grace and Daisy, could be seen mouthing the lyrics to nearly every song. And, yes, his first set did include "A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square", which delighted Daisy no end and brought back wonderful memories for the Doctor and Grace. It was nearly time for Rod's first break, when the pianist raised up to speak to him. Rod turned to the assembled patrons and said,

"Well, well, it seems we have a sweet 16 celebration here this evening." He then walked over to Daisy, smiling, and began to sing, "Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen"! It was all Daisy could do not to pass out. Soon the entire room had joined in. Daisy's eyes glistened...

********

But Daisy was in for an even more monumental surprise. The musicians were doing a few instrumental numbers for people to enjoy more dancing and had just started "Fly Me To The Moon". Daisy looked over to the Doctor and grinned. It was one of their favourites. The Doctor smiled back and nodded his head to indicate Daisy should look behind her. She turned - and squeaked. Rod Stewart was standing in front of her with his hand out, smiling.

"Miss Norwood, would you care to dance?"

"Miss Norwood" nearly passed out - but, fortunately, she didn't. She just smiled and sort of mumbled, "Ah, ye-ye-yes, please! Th-thank you!" Daisy glanced back to the Doctor and Grace with an open-mouthed look of surprise and delight. The Doctor and Grace nodded to her, smiling. Then Rod led an ecstatic Daisy on to the dance floor and they began to dance.

The Doctor looked at Grace, with his own hand out and smiled. "Dr Holloway, would you care to dance?"

"Of course, Doctor! I'd be delighted!" And Grace and the Doctor went to join Daisy, Rod and the other guests on the dance floor...

********

It was about a minute into the dance, when Daisy rather shyly said, "I love this song. It's so romantic."

Rod replied, "Yes, it is a wonderful song." He smiled, eyes twinkling, "Maybe I should add it to one of my "Greatest American Songbook" albums, eh?"

Daisy's own eyes positively sparkled at the suggestion. "Oh, that would be excellent! And would you consider "In The Mood" as well? That's another of my favourites!"

Rod laughed. "I'll definitely consider it! But, in the meantime..." He looked round and mouthed something to the musicians. The next thing Daisy knew, they were all dancing to "In The Mood"! Daisy was having the time of her life...

********

The song ended with Daisy quite breathless. Rod smiled at her. "You know, you're a very good dancer! Where did you learn to do so many older dances?"

Daisy smiled back. "From the Doctor! He took me through dances from several centuries, a decade at a time. It was enormous fun! I think this one is one of my all time favourites. It's such fun to dance to. I remember the last time we played it, I was wondering what a lady would sing - if she were singing "In The Mood" to a man. I mean, "living dolly" isn't really appropriate, is it now? Well, I came up with "handsome devil". The Doctor said that was good." She giggled. "The Doctor's an excellent dancer! And fun! You're fun to dance with, too!"

Rod had just said, "Thank You!" - when a most unusual piece of music started up. Rod laughed and said, "That's my cue! I'm sorry I need to do a few more numbers. Would you excuse me, please?"

Even Daisy recognised the music, courtesy of the Doctor's collection of old Earth television programmes. "The ADDAMS FAMILY THEME??" She laughed.

Rod laughed as well. "It's sort of an in-joke. "Finger-snapping"...waiters."

Daisy got it and started laughing all over again. "That's brilliant!" She was still laughing as Rod led her back to her table. He told her it had been a pleasure to dance with her - then he kissed her hand, causing her to stumble against her chair and nearly fall down. But Rod caught her just in time. However, Arlington and Rainy did tumble to the floor - but they were all right.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Daisy!" Rod apologised. "Are you all right?" The Doctor and Grace had hurried over. They echoed Rod's concern.

Daisy got up, with Rod's help. She wasn't hurt, just a bit embarrassed. "I'm fine..." She started to say, then stopped and looked round. "Where're my bears?" She spied them under the table. "Ah, good!" She got back up and smiled. "We're all fine, no harm done!" Daisy smiled at Rod. "Thank you, so much! It was wonderful dancing with you!"

Rod replied back. "Thank you! I'm glad you're all right. If you'll excuse me, please?" Then he had to get back and perform...

********

Daisy looked towards Rod as he went back over to continue singing, with a rather worried look on her face. "I hope he didn't think I was behaving like a child, looking for my bears like I did..."

"Nonsense!" The Doctor replied. "Quite the opposite, I should think! Shows you put others before yourself - means you'll be a great mother someday." He smiled at her.

"Really??" Daisy looked slightly incredulous at the idea.

"Of course, it does!" Grace added, then grinned. "Doctor, isn't it about time for another little surprise?"

"Definitely!" He grinned back, then paused when he noticed Rod discussing numbers with the musicians. "Good." The Doctor quietly murmured, then he looked back to Grace and reaffirmed, "Definitely." - and discreetly summoned their waiter over...

********

"Ahh!" Daisy breathed as a lovely birthday cake was set before her. It was a quiet little moment as it was just the Doctor and Grace who sang "Happy Birthday" to Daisy this time. She was still thoroughly enchanted. The waiter returned with the accompanying ice cream in tall sundae glasses. It was heavenly.

They had just taken their first bites of cake when Rod began his second - and final, set. Daisy, Grace and the Doctor all scooted their chairs round the table to enable them to enjoy Rod's performance and still eat. He did at least a half dozen numbers, finishing with "That's All" and then "Sailing". Daisy was more "gooey-eyed" than ever. Rod glanced over to her as he was leaving and smiled and waved. Daisy gulped down her spoonful of ice cream, quickly grabbed the doily from under her sundae glass and, looking towards Rod, mimed autograph-writing on the doily - along with a sort of hopeful, apologetic shrug and grin. He smiled and came over. Rod autographed not only Daisy's doily, but Grace and the Doctor's doilies as well. All three were quite charmed and grateful - Daisy most of all. Rod took his leave then, after wishing Daisy a Happy Birthday again. Daisy's eyes followed him clear out of the Palm Court and were still staring towards the entrance for several minutes after he was gone. Her ice cream melted in its glass...

********

It took a bit for Daisy to come back to earth, but when she finally did, they were able to finish their tea, gather their things, settle the bill and leave - after the Doctor had successfully acquired some of the lemon rich tea biscuits Daisy had so loved and a carrier bag for her gifts. Once they were in front of the Ritz, they were asked if they would like their car brought round, but the Doctor declined, saying they'd be taking a stroll round Berkeley Square first and would be walking there. So Bessie was held for their return to the Ritz from Berkeley Square.

As they were turning to leave for the Square, the Doctor noticed Grace had a sort of puzzled look about her.

"What is it, Grace?" asked the Doctor.

She smiled and, giving a slight nod to the still gooey-eyed Daisy, said, "It's nothing. Let's get to Berkeley Square."

The Doctor nodded, realising it was one of those "explain later" things. They entered the Square and Daisy went straight to the statue of the water carrier...

********

The Doctor and Grace joined Daisy at the statue and the Doctor, wondering why he'd wanted to wait, proceeded to tell Daisy all about The Lady of Samaria - or as some sources had it, Sumaria - statue and the Nymph at the Palm Court. Daisy was spellbound and couldn't take her eyes off the statue - that was, until she spotted the statue of the hares. They all made for that statue, where the Doctor was delighted to impart more knowledge. Even Grace, who was used to the Doctor being a bit of a showoff, enjoyed herself and learned quite a bit. She was enjoying being back in Berkeley Square with the Doctor - and with Daisy too.

Next Daisy wanted to know about all the different buildings surrounding the Square. She pointed out the few she already knew - such as No.50, and asked where some of the fictional addresses were. She seemed most interested in Bertie Wooster's address.

The Doctor smiled and pointed. "3A, Berkeley Mansions - which would have been just about there." All three were focused on the building - when they heard a very strange noise. They turned and saw lights at No.50...

"Doctor?" Daisy was frightened. Then when the lights went out and one of the windows appeared fuzzy, she became terrified. "Doctor!" She clung to his arm. Even Grace was a bit spooked. Using his other arm, the Doctor extracted his sonic screwdriver.

"Let me try something." He whispered. Then, advising the ladies to cover their ears and covering his own as best he could, the Doctor set his screwdriver at an ear shattering pitch...

The fuzziness appeared to shrink - for only a moment, then started to grow again, as though it was coming towards them. Daisy had dropped down to crouch on the ground. She completely trusted the Doctor, but that didn't stop her being completely terrified and in tears. Grace was also getting more than a bit spooked - especially, when a second blast from the sonic screwdriver produced the same result. The Doctor found himself getting nervous as well and was considering having them all just run off, when he remembered something. Placing his head on to his left shoulder to protect his left ear and placing his left arm over his head so his fingers could protect his right ear, he flipped his screwdriver upside-down. By pressing two buttons at once and angling the device under his chin, he was able to engage a torch function, thereby creating the well-known spooky "light-under-the-chin" effect, accompanied by another blast of sound. To further the unnatural effect, the Doctor opened his mouth in an imitation of the famous "Scream" painting and flicked the light off and on a few times - just for good measure. The effect was unreal - and effective. The fuzzy mist retreated. They waited a few moments, just to be sure. When nothing happened after several minutes, they felt certain the Doctor's antics had worked. Still, the Doctor kept his sonic screwdriver tucked in his sleeve and at the ready, just in case.

All three sat down on a bench to recover. Daisy was still a bit teary-eyed and even Grace and the Doctor were still nervous. After several moments, Daisy started to make a sort of choking sound. Grace made to console her, but then Daisy looked up and the Doctor and Grace could see she was actually laughing through her tears!

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, rather bemused.

Daisy calmed down a bit. "It's just that...well, Doctor...um...well...Oh, Doctor, you just looked so SILLY!" She was laughing again. "I just couldn't help laughing!"

Grace added, "You know, she's right, Doctor! You did look pretty funny!"

"Yes, I should imagine I did. The important thing is the ghost apparently thought I was pretty terrifying!" They all laughed. They were still laughing when Daisy suddenly jerked her head up.

"What's that?" She asked, still slightly nervous. The Doctor and Grace paused to listen, slowly grinning at the sound.

The Doctor smiled. "That, my dear Daisy, is a nightingale!"

Daisy, after listening more closely, became completely charmed, and sighed, "Ahh! Beautiful!" Then they lost her for several minutes while she listened, spellbound.

Grace whispered to the Doctor, "Yep, a born romantic!"

The Doctor whispered back, "Aren't we all?"

Grace, looking at Daisy, murmured, "Yes, and I wouldn't want it any other way." All three just sat and listened for several minutes, then they slowly walked out of Berkeley Square - albeit, reluctantly, and then back to the Ritz to collect Bessie and go back to the TARDIS...

A minute or two into their walk out of Berkeley Square, Grace and the Doctor suddenly looked at each other and smiled - Daisy was very softly singing:

"Our homeward step was just as light  
As the tap-dancing feet of Astaire.  
And like an echo far away,  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.  
I know 'cause I was there,  
That night in Berkeley Square..."

Then she sighed and smiled. The Doctor and Grace smiled as well, all the way back to the Ritz...

********

The doorman to the Ritz spotted the three approaching and greeted them warmly. He asked if they were ready for their car to be brought round and the Doctor replied that, yes, they were. As they waited for Bessie to arrive, the doorman thanked the Doctor for the jelly babies and said he'd quite enjoyed them.

"I'm glad!" The Doctor replied and as he shook the doorman's hand, smiling, he pressed another large white bag into it. "Please! Have some more!" Then, just as before, they were gone before the doorman had had a chance to say thank you. He chuckled and tried one of the jelly babies. "Mango?" Then a second, "Apple cinnamon??" And the third, "WATERMELON???" This bag was also devoured before the next guests had arrived...

********

Once back in the TARDIS, they all made straight for the kitchen for a much-needed cup of tea. Daisy's Birthday Tea at the Ritz had been so filling, they were all still too full for a supper, but they fortunately had room for tea and the lovely birthday cupcakes the Doctor had bought at Sainsbury's. Grace and the Doctor made tea whilst Daisy sat at the table, gushing over her evening at the Ritz and then gushing over her gifts. The Doctor quietly asked Grace what it was she had wanted to ask earlier at the Ritz.

"It's nothing, Doctor. I just had this strange idea that the lyrics to "Sweet 16" might upset Daisy. I soon realised that was stupid. It's just a song and she's too level-headed to get upset over generic childhood events. I decided to just let it go."

"Of course." The Doctor smiled, understandingly.

Daisy looked up. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Daisy, what is it?"

"Didn't you tell me once that the ghost is only active late at night?"

"Not always. Sometimes he's earlier."

"Oh, I wondered, because it was barely past sunset - what time was sunset tonight, anyway?"

"Um, 7:33pm, I believe."

"Eesh! If he's THAT active that early on, I don't want to know what he'd be like later on, when he's warmed up!"

"Neither do we!" chorused the Doctor and Grace.

After that, they just reminisced about their evening, including Rod Stewart's performance, Bertie Wooster's flat and the nightingale. Daisy also gave Grace and the Doctor additional hugs, kisses and thank yous for her wonderful 16th Birthday celebration. They told her she was very welcome. Then it was decided that Grace would stay the night. After that, they all went off to bed. Later on, when the Doctor and Grace went in to say goodnight to Daisy, they found her tucked up in bed, reading. She was giggling over Bertie Wooster's antics at 3A Berkeley Mansions. They smiled and left her to it.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I soon realised when I was writing this, that this story was playing merry hell with my BSQ series. It's supposed to take place between Berkeley Square and Like An Echo Far Away - in April 2007. BSQ is set in 2000, just after the TVM and LAEFA is set in February 2008. I'm debating on whether to do some tweaking to LAEFA. 
> 
> Also, anyone who knows me knows how much I love Rod Stewart, and they would probably be surprised I waited so long to work him into a story. His part in this was sorted out last August. Little could I have guessed that Life would imitate Art. In December 2013, he made a surprise appearance at the Ritz in London, did a few numbers and even danced with a fan. My mind went in about forty directions when I read about it at the Ritz facebook page! Wow. Wish I'd been there.


End file.
